Uri Mocchi
by Jozuna Hakuen
Summary: Kedekatan Uri Mocchi dan Rakun Appa, latar masih sama keluarga kim dan tan, Cuma ini kejadiaannya waktu uri mocchi masih kecil. KangTeuk, Zhoury, HanChul, YeWook, KyuMin, HaeHyuk, SiBum.


**Uri Mocchi ^^**

**Annyeong Yeorobun, ekhem... **

**Maaf ya bukannya lanjut cerita yang lain aku malah bikin oneshot yang terinsiparsi dari foto foto di twitter dan Instagram, hhhaa**

**Kedekatan Uri Mocchi dan Rakun Appa, hhhee... latar masih sama keluarga kim dan tan, Cuma ini kejadiaannya waktu uri mocchi masih kecil, hhhee**

**Gak banyak ngomong lagi deh langsung aja ke TKP ya ^^**

**I only own the story !**

**I m Elf and their shiiper ! any problem ?**

**Pagi yang cerah dan damai kini tampak di kediaman keluarga Kim pasalnya, banyak dari anggota keluarganya yang sudah di 'culik' oleh keluarga Tan, uhm sepertinya bahasa culik terlalu jahat ya, bagaimana kalau di pinjam ? (emang barang ?).**

**Ya kira kira seminggu kedepan ini keluarga Kim akan melalui masa damainya, karena Anak-anaknya sedang diajak piknik oleh keluarga Tan ke China, jangan Tanya kenapa Leeteuk dan Kangin tidak diajak, karena ini juga salah satu rencana dari Heechul yang mengatakan "Teuki hyung dan Kangin butuh bulan madu kedua mereka" begitu katanya, ckckck Ratu kita yang satu ini memang suka se'enaknya. . . **

**Tapi… ada satu yang masih tertinggal ternyata, yakni Kim Henry yang baru saja berumur 5 tahun sehingga, kedua bumonimnya melarangnya untuk diikutsertakan karena umurnya yang masih kecil, sangat disayangkan memang karena kejadian ini sempat membuat koala asal china (read : Zhoumi) mengamuk karenanya, kalau tidak dijanjikan oleh Leeteuk untuk setiap hari ber-videocall dengan Henry sudah pasti Koa.. ekhem maksud saya Zhoumi untuk ikut tinggal di kediaman Kim.**

"**Henry chagi… ireona…" Leeteuk tampak sabar membangunkan anak bungsunya di pagi hari, bukan maksudnya menggangu waktu tidur sang anak, hanya saja kalau tidak segera di bangunkan, pasti nanti ada koala china yang menimbulkan masalah karena mocchi kesayangannya yang tidak menjawab saat diajak bervideocall… **

"**Henry masih ngantuk eomma…" manja Henry **

"**Aigooo… anak eomma masih ngantuk rupanya" Leeteuk mengusap rambut Henry gemas, entahlah ia merasa semua anaknya selalu tampak menggemaskan tanpa terkecuali Siwon… "Tapi chagy, bukankah sebentar lagi Mimi akan menelpon ?"**

"**Ihh… kenapa sih Mimi-ge suka sekali menelpon Henry pagi hari begini, ini kan hari libur" Bibir Henry mengerucut lucu**

"**Itu karena perbeda'an waktu di china dan korea chagy" Leeteuk tersenyum maklum "Kajja ! Eomma juga sudah membuatkan sarapan kesukaan mocchi, waffle coklat" Hibur Leeteuk.**

**Mendengar waffle coklat disebut sebut membuat mata Henry berbinar binar, Waffle makanan kesukaannya apalagi buatan sang Eomma "Tapi henry mau mandi dulu ya eomma" Henry tersenyum senang dan berlari ke kamar mandi. **

"**Perlu eomma mandikan ?" Goda Leeteuk, yah walaupun baru berumur 5 tahun Henry sudah bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri, hanya kadang kadang saja kalau manjanya lagi kumat.**

"**Aku sudah besar eomma" Henry mengehntikan langkahnya dan berbalik dengan bibir bebeknya, yang membuat Leeteuk tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubitnya… **

"**Arra, anak eomma sudah besar"**

"**Eomma, Appa eoddiga?" Henry kini sudah rapih dengan baju beruangnya, hadiah dari Yunho ahjusshi-nya.**

"**Appa sudah pergi ke cafe duluan chagi, makan bersama eomma saja tidak apa-apakan ?" Leeteuk tahu kalau anaknya ini sedang merindukan Appa-nya bisa di bilang waktu kebersamaan Henry dengan Kangin sangat jarang karena posisi Henry bungsu dan perhatian sang Appa sudah terbagi bagi pada hyung-hyung-nya dan pada kesempatan kali ini Henry bermaksud untuk mengambil semua perhatian sang Appa karena ketidaan para hyung tapi sudah beberapa hari ini Kangin disibukan dengan rencana pendirian cabang café-nya di daerah Myeondong dan Leeteuk tahu Henry benci akan hal itu, karena kesempatan yang harusnya dimiliki Henry seakan sirnah.**

"**Ia, eomma tidak apa-apa, aku tahu Appa sibuk" Sekesal apapun pada sang Appa, Henry tetap menjaga sikapnya di depan Leeteuk.**

"**Anak pintar" Leeteuk kembali mengacak rambut Henry.**

"**Pagi mocchi" Sapa Zhoumi dari smartphone yang kini dipegang Henry**

"**Pagi Mimi-ge…" Jawab Henry lesu, ia masih memikirkan sang Appa**

"**Mocchi sedang bersedih ya ?" Tebak Zhoumi, dan ia tahu pasti ini ada hubungan dengan rakun tua calon mertuanya itu, cukup sering Zhoumi mendengarkan curhatan sang Uke mengenai perasaannya pada sang Appa**

"**Pagi ini, Appa lagi lagi tidak ikut sarapan dengan Henry, mimi…" Tampak sudah bulir bulir bening yang meminta turun dari ujung pelupuk Henry " Tadi malam juga Henry tidak bertemu Appa, padahal Henry belum cerita mengenai kejadian di taman kemarin mengenai orang yang menggangu henry, padahal henry mau appa juga membela henry seperti appa dari anak menyebalkan itu mimi…" **

"**Uljima Mocchi-ya, kan mocchi sudah punya Mimi, nanti kalau Mimi pulang akan Mimi lawan anak itu dengan jurus jurus yang diajarkan Baba" Hibur Zhoumi**

"**Tuh kan ! bahkan Hankyung Ahjusshi saja masih sempat mengajarkan jurus jurus pada Mimi padahal Hankyung Ahjusshi juga sibuk" Tangis Henry makin kencang, dan mengundang Leeteuk untuk mencuri dengar, sudah menjadi aturannya kalau saat Zhoumi menelpon, Henry haruslah dalam keadaan sendiri "Kami butuh privasi" begitu kata Zhoumi, ckck anak jaman sekarang.**

"**Mocchi-ya jangan menangis nee… cup cup cup, nanti Mimi akan meminta Baba juga untuk mengajarkan jurus jurus pada Mocchi ne?" Zhoumi masih berusaha menghibur Henry**

"**Huwaa ! Henry gak mau Hankyung ahjusshi. Henry maunya Kangin Appa ! Huwaa !" Makin jadilah tangisan Henry, ckckck sepertinya uri Zhoumi harus lebih berpengalaman lagi dalam hal menghibur Mocchi-nya.**

**Tangisan Henry membuat hati Leeteuk terenyuh, ia tahu kalau Henry memang sangat menginginkan perhatian lebih dari Kangin, tapi selama ini Henry tidak pernah menunjukannya secara gamblang, tapi mendengar tangisanya tadi membuat Leeteuk juga ikut bersedih, ia tahu bukan maksud Kangin untuk membeda bedakan kasih sayang, hanya saja ia merasa harus adil, perhatian Leeteuk sudah banyak tersita untuk Henry dan ia merasa sudah seharusnya ia membantu Leeteuk untuk menutupi kurangnya perhatian Leeteuk pada anak ananknya yang lain dengan perhatiannya… "Rakun bodoh" bisik Leeteuk, ia segera masuk ke kamarnya dan menghubungi suaminya itu.**

"**Yeoboseo" terdengar suara Kangin dari sambungan telepon.**

"**Kangin-ah, pulang sekarang juga" ucap Leeteuk dengan nada tak terbantahkannya.**

"**Yeobo, saat ini aku sedang…" **

"**Henry menangis karena merindukan Appa-nya." Potong Leeteuk, dan hal ini membuat Kangin diam seribu bahasa, mendengar anaknya menangis saja sudah menyayat hatinya, apalagi kalau ditambah dengan penyebab tangisannya adalah dirinya ?**

"**Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang, tunggulah" Kangin segera memutus sambungan telepon dan bergegas untuk pulang, sepenting apapun pekerjaannya, kalau anaknya malah menangis akan hal itu untuk apa ? ia bekerja untuk kebahagian anak dan istrinya.**

"**Chagi… Apa sudah selesai bervideocall dengan Mimi-nya?" Leeteuk menghampiri Henry yang kini sedang duduk di kursi dekat balkon kamarnya**

"**Sudah eomma, tadi Mimi juga menyampaikan salam untuk Eomma dan Appa" Henry tampak sendu saat mengatakan kata 'Appa' "Eomma, bolehkah aku bertanya tentang suatu hal ?"**

"**Tentu saja boleh chagi, apa yang mau anak imut eomma ini tanyakan ?" Leeteuk membawa Henry dalam pelukannya, kini posisi duduk henry digantikan oleh Leeteuk dan Henry berada di pangkuannya.**

**Pelukan sang Eomma selalu berhasil menenangkan perasaan Henry "Eomma, apakah Eomma menyayangi Henry ?"**

"**Pertanyaan macam apa itu chagi ? tentu saja Eomma sangat sangat sangat menyayangi bayi kecil eomma yang kini sudah besar"Leeteuk makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Henry, ia tahu apa pertanyaan Henry selanjutnya dan ia berharap orang yang ditanyakannyalah yang akan menjawab langsung 'Kangin-ah datanglah' batin Leeteuk.**

"**Kalau begitu apakah Appa juga menyayangi Henry sebanyak Eomma menyayangi Henry ?" Lanjut Henry dan kini airmatanya kembali mengalir.**

'**Grep'**

**Tampak tangan yang lebih besar kini memeluk Henry dan juga Leeteuk dan membawa mereka kedalam pelukan hangatnya, pelukan sang Appa**

"**Appa juga sangat menyayangi Henry sama banyaknya dengan Eomma, bahkan lebih" Jawab Kangin atas pertanyaan Henry tadi.**

"**Appa !" Seru Henry girang, kini ia berusaha keluar dari pelukan sang Eomma dan langsung memeluk sang Appa dengan sangat erat.**

"**Hiks.. hiks.. bogoshipo, jeongmal bogoshipo" isak Henry, Kangin semakin dalam membawa Henry kedalam pelukannya dan berkali kali mencium puncak kepala Henry.**

"**Nado aegya, nado.. maafkan Appa yang selama ini jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama Henry ya.." Kangin mengusap airmata yang turun dari pipi chubby sang aegya, pipi yang mirip dengan pipi-nya itu.**

**Pandangan seperti ini sudah pasti membuat Leeteuk yang semenjak tadi memperhatikan keduanya juga ikut menangis.**

"**Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Lotte World sekarang ? Appa baru saja mendapatkan tiketnya dari salah satu pelanggan Appa ?" Kangin menunjukan 3 tiket lotte worldnya.**

"**Jinjja ? Aku mau Appa ! aku mau ! Kkaja Eomma, kita bersiap" Henry sudah kembali bersemangat dan kini malah menarik sang Eomma untuk segera bersiap.**

"**Terima kasih Teuki" Bisik Kangin pada Leeteuk sebelum Leeteuk pergi ditarik Henry. Leeteuk memberikan senyum angelicnya pada Kangin juga sesudahnya.**

**Setelah pagi tadi Henry sibuk dengan perasaan kecewanya pada Kangin, kini ia disibukan dengan pilihan permainan yang ada di lotte world, ia tidak bosan bosannya menarik narik tangan Kangi juga Leeteuk dan membawa mereka berdua kesana dan kemari, dan jika sudah lelah ia akan meminta Kangin untuk menggendongnya, kini pasangan Kangteuk seperti kembali kemasa lalu saat mereka masih memiliki satu anak… **

"**Huwahhh! Capeknya !" walaupun lelah Henry tetap terlihat semangat, dan hal ini selalu membuat senyuman di kedua bumonimnnya tidak pernah pudar.**

"**Anak eomma kelelahan ne …" Leeteuk mengeluarkan tissue dari tasnya lalu mulai mengelap keringat sang aegya.**

"**Eomma, aku minta tissuenya juga ya ?" Henry mengambil beberapa lembar tissue dari tas Leeteuk, dan hal selanjutnya yang ia lakukan cukup membuat kedua bumonimnya terhenyak, Henry juga membantu mengelap keringat bumonimnya.**

"**Eomma, Appa gomawoyo. Hari ini benar benar hari yang sangat menyenangkan. Dan maafkan Henry juga ya jadi membuat Eomma dan Appa lelah seperti ini" **

'**Cup' **

**Kangin dan Leeteuk tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium pipi gembil Henry yang sedikit menggembung karena rasa bersalahnya itu.**

"**Nado Aegya, Nan Jeongmal Saranghanda" Ucap KangTeuk kompak.**

**-END-**

**Udah dulu ya cerita gak jelasnya, see you in the next story. **

**Salam Sukses ^^**


End file.
